The Real Brawl
by xXJKXx
Summary: Fighting throughout a tournament, Samus and Zelda befriend each other, realizing how much in common this bounty hunter and princess are. During this tournament, they meet two swordsmen that they end up falling for. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Ch 1

Chapter One:Prologue

Once upon a time in the Game World, there were two girls, Zelda and Samus. Zelda was a princess from the kingdom, Hyrule. Samus was a bounty hunter who was misunderstood to be a guy by many. Before going to the Brawl Stage, Zelda put on her formal black dress so she could show that she wasn't like Princess Peach. She didn't want anything pink, she wasn't a tomboy, but she TOTALLY was not a preppy, over-excitied princess. She had some backbone. Samus, well called Sam or Sammy in disguise, (she didn't want to let anyone know that Zero-Suit Samus was Samus. Zelda also hid Shiek.) choose a black jumpsuit. She wanted to make a good impression. She choose something Sleek and Sexy. So when they got to the stage, they were choosen to battle. The two girls both were wearing black, so they intimidated each other. After the battle, the winner was...NEITHER. It was a tie. The girls are equally strong. They talked and got along. Before you knew it, they were friends, but not just friends, BEST FRIENDS.


	2. Chapter 2: Ch 2

Chapter Two: Ahoy Mates!

The two girls started to travel together. They decided to take a boat to their next destination.

"Ah!, it feels so good to feel the breeze." said Zelda as she walked onto the boat.

"Yeah, well it will be a few days until we get to where we are going," said Sammy as she walked along side Zelda.

"I know, but we still should enjoy our boat trip, I mean look at the sea, it is so beautiful," said Zelda with a smile.

As Zelda and Sammy walked to the front of the boat they spotted two guys who looked like they are ready for a fight at anytime.

"Hey Sammy, don't those two look like they are going into battle?," Zelda whispered to Sammy.

"Your right, I wonder why they are dressed like that. I wonder if they are from Royalty or something," said Sammy back to Zelda.

The two girls continued to walk to the front of the boat. All of a sudden the two guys started to walk towards them.

Zelda leaned over to Sammy and whispered, "Ummm, Sammy why are they walking towards us?"

"I don't know, but it's best not to make a scene," Sammy whispered to Zelda.

"Hello ladies," said one of the two men.

"Hi," Sammy said still trying to figure out why they were talking to them.

"Hi, my name is Ike and this is my friend Marth, but I call him Mar," said Ike.

"Hello, my name is Zelda and this is my best friend Sammy," said Zelda still confused.

"Where are you traveling to?," said Marth.

"We are heading to Delfino Plaza," said Sammy.

"Ah, I see. So are you sight-seeing or are you traveling through?,"said Marth.

"We are on vacation, we just won a tournament and we are taking a break," said Zelda.

"Yeah, we are traveling for our competion," said Sammy trying not to tell them a whole lot.

Zelda turns around and tells Sammy that she will be wandering around the boat for awhile and not to worry. As she walks off Marth stares at her wondering if everything was alright for her.

"I can never tell if that girl is alright or not..., But what can you do," said Sammy concerned.

Marth starts to walk off in the same direction as Zelda going to comfort her.

"Now I get it. Marth has a crush on Zelda," said Ike thinking he is all cool.

"You have to admit though, they make a cute couple," said Sammy.

In Ike's head, "I like Zelda too, but I don't think I would want Sammy to know, because Sammy is really cute."


	3. Chapter 3: Ch 3 & 4

Chapter Three: Woman v.s. Man Part:I

As Zelda and Marth were gone, Ike and Sammy started to talk.

"So...Sammy",said cool Ike before he was interupted by Sammy.

Sammy said with a serious look,"Call me Sam, my friends call me Sammy."

Annoyed with a little bit of intimidation, Ike said,"Sorry Sam. Anyway tell me about yourself.

" Sammy didn't want to talk much. "Um...well...",Sammy confused on what to say said.

Sammy looked up to see Ike's eyes meet hers. She started to blush, which wasn't common since she was a bounty hunter.

Zelda came back and whispered to her best friend,"Sammy!! That guy is following me!"

Sammy snapped out of it and said,"Oh..I'm sorry."

Sammy didn't really listen.

Marth came back and Ike said,"So Sam, how about a fight?"

Sammy was surprised,but went back to her tougher self and said,"Whatever..."

She added,"Come on Zelli, let's kick their butts."

"Ooh, fisty" Ike joked.

Zelda said,"Let's wait until tomorrow."

Marth agreed.

Sammy said,"Come on Ike!"

Ike smiled.

Chapter Four: Woman v.s. Man Part:II

"Get Ready! Go!",said the announcer.

Ike said,"Ladies first."

Sammy said,"Alright."

Sammy smacked Ike. Zelda spun around with her crystal like move and Marth fell off. Marth swam in the water and jumped back on the boat. Marth didn't want to fight so he would just walk by her and she would attack. Sammy was kicking Ike's butt. Ike decided to stop being "easy" on her. He started to hit her with his big sword. Marth would fight some with Sammy and barely with Zelda. Zelda helped beat up Ike some. The main battle was between the competitive Ike and Sammy. Zelda beat Marth. After she won Marth congradulated her and they met eyes and stared romantically even though Marth likes both girls. Sammy kicked Ike and did her cool flips and rolls.

Ike was impressed and said,"Wow your an atheletic woman!"

Sammy smiled and defeated Ike.

Ike with a cheesy smile said,"I guess you did good."

Sammy was a little ticked off, but she cooled down. She took a deep breath to calm down and Ike quickly ran to her and gave her a friendly hug which turned into romantic when Sammy hugged back. She relized this and then walked off to find Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4: Ch 5 to 8

Chapter Five: Jealous Much? Part I: Link Part I

After they arrived at the Delfino Plaza, Zelda ran off quickly and spun around like a little kid. Sammy justed laughed and smiled and continued to watch Zelda as she spun around.

"Zelda! Be careful! I don't want you getting hurt before our tournament," said Sammy very concerned.

Zelda spun around and said, "I will be fine Sammy, stop worrying."

Zelda spun around too fast and tripped over her own feet. Marth quickly raced off to catch her when all of a sudden Link catches her.

"Zelda long time no see," said Link smiling at her.

Marth was very confused and just stood in place.

"Ugh! What is he doing here?!" said Sammy annoyed.

Ike looked at Sammy and asked, "Exactly who is that guy?"

Sammy was so confused on how he didn't know that was Link.

"That is Link. He is like in love with Zelda, but I am not so sure she loves him back. Plus he is like really over-protective of her, so I would't try anything when he is around," Sammy said.

Marth finally unfroze from where he stood and started to walk over to Zelda and the strange man he has never seen before.

"Uh... Link what are you doing here?" said Zelda confused and still trying to get out of his arms.

"I am here for the tournament, just like you and Samu-," Zelda quickly inturupted him and said, "Yeah I know, don't remind me.."

Ike and Sammy got off the boat to hear the conversation between the three, well at the moment the two.

"So LINK... What are you doing here?" Sammy said really ticked off.

Link turned around with Zelda still in his arms answered, "I am here for the tournament and to see my lovely Princess Zelda."

Ike and Marth's mouth dropped.

"Wait you mean your Princess Zelda of Hyrule??" said Marth with a blank face.

Ike just stood there and then pays no attention and goes on staring at Sammy.

"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Zelda.

"But I don't want to let go of you my love." Link said as he leaned in to kiss her.

At the very moment Marth jumps in and pushes him off Zelda.

"HEY! What is the big idea!" Link screamed.

Marth walked over beside Zelda and put his arm around her.

"If she wants to be let go, let her go." Marth said with a straight face.

Link looked him dead in the eye and said, "How about a fight.?!"

Chapter Six: Jealous Much? Part II: Link Part II

Marth and Link got ready to fight. Sammy used her whip in her gun to grab Zelda out of Link's arms. Link was a little surprised, but he got over it. He wanted a fight. When Sammy grabbed Zelda, she fell back on Ike, who was standing behind her. Zelda helped her up and Ike got up on his own. Sammy didn't want to make eye-contact with Ike, so she looked down, but she apologized and he smiled at her shyness.

Sammy asked with curiousity,"Zelli, are you going to let this happen?"

Zelda,"I don't know, sure!" Sammy laughed.

Link said,"Pretty boy! She's mine!" Marth glared.

Zelda said,"I'll let them fight, but I'm neiether of those guys' girl."

The announcer said,"Ready? Go!" and the guys were off.

They would hit swords together to block each others moves.

Sammy said,"I hope they don't stab each other. I don't know any doctors here." Zelda agreed.

Link shot arrows at Marth and Marth leaped in the air and dodged them. Marth whacked Link in the head with the bottom of his sword. He was trying to stabb him. The guys were tied. So...the tie-breaker came, the SMASH BALL. Marth and Link hit, pushed, shoved, and even jumped on each others heads to get to it. Guess who got it? Neither? Zelda? Sammy? Ike? Guess again! Marth!

Marth said,"Take that!" and used his final smash and defeated Link.

Sammy truthfully said,"Wow Zelli Welli, so many guys fight over you. That's not fair. I haven't ever had that happen to me. I think you know why, right?"

Sammy winked to get Zelda to take note that when not in Zero-Suit, Samus can be gender mistaken.

Zelda replied,"Well Sammy Wammy, I would like for them to stop, but it can be fun. I'm sorry."

Ike was confused. He wanted to know why Sammy was jealous. He got a little happy that he could be Sammy's first fanclub. Also he wanted to know why he couldn't call Sammy, Sammy, but she and Zelda can call each other weird names.

Chapter Seven: Jealous Much? Part III Snake Part I

After the battle between Marth and Link, Zelda and Sammy continued to Delfino Plaza. Of course, Marth and Ike tagged along.

"You know you don't have to follow us," said Sammy looking behind her.

Ike stopped and looked at Sammy and said, "Well we are going to the same place so it only makes sense to travel together don't you think?"

Zelda kept walking as if the whole conversation wasn't going on. Marth walked along side of Zelda and wanted to start talking with her, but he couldn't think of any thing to say.

"Why are you worrying about me. I mean it's nice and all, but you seem to be doing it a lot?" Zelda said without taking one glance at Marth.

"What do you mean? I can't help it." Marth said like he was in some kind of hurry.

Zelda just continued walking as if she didn't even talk. As the four walked around one large building to get to the other side of the road Snake appeared. Sammy hid behind Ike hoping he didn't see her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Samu-" Snake was interupted by Sammy,

"What do you want?!"

"I am here for the tournament at Delfino Plaza. Isn't that why you are here?" Snake said trying to look into Sammy's eyes hoping she would fall for him.

With a sigh Sammy, Ike, Marth, and Zelda started to walk again trying not to be stopped by Snake.

"Where are you going my Sammy?" Snake yelled.

Sammy just talked in her normal voice and said, "Hopefully somewhere you can't find me."

Ike was starting to get a little ticked off from Snake trying to flirt with Sammy, but he didn't let his emotions get the best of him. While they were walking down the road a hand was put onto Sammy shoulder. Sammy got out her gun as fast as possible to see that it was Snake again. Sammy was so mad that he was stalking her. Ike was so mad at this point he decided to pick a fight with Snake so that he would leave Sammy alone and they could continue to where they were off to.

"That's it. Snake let's fight!" Ike said with no thought.

"Alright, you know this could be fun." Snake smiled.

Chapter Eight: Jealous Much? Part IV Snake Part II

"Snake don't do this.", said an embarassed Sammy.

"Don't worry honey, I'll kick this noob's butt.", a cheesy snake said.

Zelda whispered,"Sammy, at least their fighting over you."

Sammy smiled at the thought of guys fighting over her, for once.

A shy Sammy said,"Good luck, Ike!"

Ike smiled. Zelda, Sammy, and Marth moved out of the way. The announcer did his thing and the fight was on.

Snake said,"It's showtime!".

Ike said,"Prepare yourself."

The first hit was given by Ike. Ike would swing his sword and Snake would block it. Sammy gasped when Snake caught Ike in a head-lock. Zelda looked at her then turned her head and smiled. Ike hit Snake with his sword to break free. No one got stabbed. Ike grabbed Snake and hit him. Snake hid under his box when Ike turned away. Ike walked over and stabbed it.

Snake got angry and said,"You hurt my box! I have this with me all the time."

Sammy laughed.

An embarassed Snake said,"I mean, die!"

They hit, punched, and kicked. Snake used his tough moves and Ike used his cool sword. Sammy was enjoying this fight, but she didn't know what was going on. Ike made her so happy. She barely knows him, but she is drawn to him.

Sammy yelled,"Why don't you guys just stop? I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Snake cheaply said,"Baby! I'm alright."

Sammy sighed. Ike punched Snake when he said that.

Snake said,"Oh...so you are trying to steal MY lady?!".

Ike didn't respond. Snake kept trying to show off and flirt with Sammy. She ignored him, but while Snake did this, Ike got the Smash Ball and did his final smash and defeated Snake.

"Opps...sorry", a happy Ike said.

Sammy, Zelda, and Marth cheered for Ike. Snake tried to get some after battle punches in, but Ike dodged them.

Ike said,"The battle is OVER. I won. YOU lost. Got it?".

Snake left, but said to Sammy,"I still love you and will try to be back later."

Sammy said,"Don't plan on it.".


	5. Chapter 5: Ch 9 to 11

Chapter Nine: Friends? Marth v.s. Ike

They continued to the Delfino Plaza. When all of a sudden Marth relized that he wasn't beside Zelda and Ike was. He saw that Zelda was blushing when he talked to her and so Marth started to talk to Sammy to make Zelda jealous. It didn't work very well, because Zelda was enjoying herself. Zelda looked up and saw that Marth was staring at her so she quickly traded spots with Ike. When Ike started talking to Zelda after they switched spots, he saw Sammy talking to Marth and kept laughing. Ike and Marth both got so jealous when they were talking to the opposite girls.

Zelda leaned in to Ike and started whipering something, "Ike if your that jealous of Mar talking to Sammy then just go over there and talk to her yourself."

Ike started blushing, but then looked over.

"I don't want to intrude on her conversation." Ike said very sad like.

Zelda just smiled and continued to walk, but she was walking by herself. When Ike saw her he decided not to be rude and let her walk by herself, so he caught up with her and walked along side her. Marth relized that they were gone and started panicing.

"Marth don't worry she is just taking a walk and Ike didn't want to leave her alone, so he went with her." Sammy said smiling.

Well Sammy continued to talk with Marth and Marth kept trying not to worry. He just didn't want anything to come between him and Zelda. As Ike and Zelda walked down the road they came across a giftshop. Zelda started to look in the windows.

Ike just looked at her and smiled.

"You want to go in and look for awhile?" Ike said sweetly.

Zelda looked over at him and said, "Sure!" Zelda smiled and walked inside.

She looked at everything, but mainly the jewlery. Ike kept spotting her look at this silver bracelet. So when she wasn't looking he bought it for her. Once they left the shop, Marth and Sammy caught up.

"Oh! Sammy, HI!" Zelda said happily.

"I am guessing you missed me Zelli Welli." Sammy said with a smile.

"Yeah. I missed you a bunches Sammy Wammy." Zelda said some what sarcastic.

"So Zelli, did you have fun with Ike." Sammy said laughing.

Zelda looked at her like ...w...t...h...(what the heck) Marth noticed that Ike was putting something into his pocket. Marth didn't know what happened while they were gone, but he didn't like it.

Chapter Ten: Marth v.s. Ike Part I

"So Zelli, what were you doing all alone with Ike?",said a joking Sammy.

"EW! GROSS! I'm not THAT old. I did NOTHING!", said a panicing Zelda.

Zelda glared.

"So what were you doing with Marth all ALONE?",said Zelda who was getting revenge.

Sammy said,"Uh...NO! I may be older, but I'm not having that kind of fun."

Zelda laughed. Ike and Marth just stood there and stared at the girls.

Zelda who relized they were listening in said,"...It's just a JOKE!"

After they all walked and talked a bit, Ike said,"Oh Zelda I have to talk to you."

Zelda said,"Ok, sure".

Ike said,"At the giftshop..."

He reached in his pocket and grabbed the bracelet Zelda wanted.

"I got you this...", he said sweetly.

Zelda gasped and took it and said,"Oh! Thank you Ike!"

She gave him a friendly hug. Marth saw all of this and got jealous. Zelda showed Sammy.

Sammy with a little bit of jealousy said,"Ooh, that's so pretty!".

As they walked, a jealous Marth put his arm around Sammy and talked to her. Sammy felt a little uncomfortable, but she didn't mind too much since she likes both guys. Zelda likes both of the guys, too. Zelda got a bit jealous, but not as jealous as Ike. Ike and Marth started to argue with each other. Zelda was surprised.

Serious Sammy said,"Guys! Stop!"

She tried to break it up,but got pushed out of the way.

Marth and Ike together yelled,"Let's fight!"

Zelda and Sammy together said," Uh-oh!".

Chapter Eleven: Marth v.s. Ike Part II

The guys didn't have a formal battle. They fought along side the road. It was near the city. Zelda begged for them to stop. They didn't listen. The fight began. They would punch, kick, but most of all a sword-fight. Marth would kick Ike's butt. Ike would kick Marth's butt. The guys were tied. Sammy and Zelda couldn't stand it. They started to fight. The guys hit Zelda,on accident, and Sammy got angry. She started to shoot them with her laser gun. Zelda would shoot fire. The girls kicked the guy's butts. The guys didn't hit back too much. They didn't want to hit "girls".

"Move Zelda!", Marth screamed.

"Sammy watch out!", Ike yelled.

The girls were on teams. The guys were solo. The girls defeated the guys.

Sammy said,"You shouldn't be fighting your own friend!".

Zelda agreed.

Zelda said,"That's why me and Sammy Wammy don't fight."

The guys made up, but still were jealous. The girls started to walk off. The guys chased the girls.

They said together,"Wait! Come back!"

The girls ran off and lost the guys...and each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Ch 12 to 14

Chapter Twelve: Reunited

While walking Zelda ended up in some what of a frozen tundra. She looked around and saw a figure off in the distance. She wondered what it was and ran towards it. When she ran onto the ice, she slipped and the figured moved closer and closer until Zelda knew who it was. It was Sammy. Sammy helped Zelda up and they started talking about everything.

"I can't believe they fought like that, and RIGHT in front of us too." said Sammy angerly.

"I know, but why are they so jealous when one of them is next to us." said Zelda.

All of a sudden the ice blcok started to move and they were heading down hill. It was so hard to stay still since it was ice.

"Sammy!" yelled Zelda as she was slipping off.

"Zelli! Hang on!" screamed Sammy as she raced to help her friend.

When Sammy reached Zelda the ice block hit water. Zelda climbed back onto the ice black and hugged Sammy.

"Look down in the water.." said Zelda still unsure what it was.

Sammy looked into the water and saw what was like a giant fish. All of a sudden it jumped out of the water and splashed Zelda and Sammy.

"I am soaked." said Sammy as she was getting the water out of her hair.

"I have a name for him Sammy Wammy." said Zelda all excited.

Sammy turned and looked at her, "What is the name?"

Zelda stood up and looked at the fish, "Its name is Kike!"

Sammy looked at her like she was crazy, but she just smiled and told Zelda it was a good name. When the ice block hit land, they got off and started walking. As they were walking Ganondorf appeared and knocked them out. He took them back to his place and brainwashed them to make them evil and kill Marth and Ike. When they woke up they had no memory of anything not even their family. At that very moment Ganondorf sent them off to kill the ones they sort of love.

Chapter Thirteen: The Forgotten.

Evil Zelda and Evil Sammy raced off to fight Marth and Ike. What they didn't know was Marth and Ike have been looking for them. While walking in the forest Ike and Marth come upon Zelda and Sammy.

"We have been looking for you two everywhere." said a reliefed Ike.

Marth noticed that they were wearing red and was confused, "Why are you two wearing red?"

They just stood there looking at them. Then Sammy and Zelda sprang into action and started to fight with Marth and Ike. Of course they didn't know what they were doing, they were brain-washed. When they finally relized they were brain-washed, they were heartbroken. All they could do was to run as far away as they can and try to get their memory back for them. When they stopped it was night. That's when they started fighting. Marth and Ike tried to go easy on them, but they weren't even trying to be easy. All they hoped for was to not kill them during this battle.

Chapter Fourteen: The Forgotten Part II

Sammy went after Ike. Zelda went after Marth. Sammy grabbed Ike with her gun and he looked in her eyes and she showed no love. Marth grabbed Zelda's hand and she pulled it away. Sammy would shoot her laser. Zelda shot her fire. The guys got hurt. They got no sympathy. The girls would hit while the guys blocked. The guys were hurt and the girls didn't care. They would hit, punch, kick, step on, use magic, use lasers, use guns, use items, and much more. Zelda had a fan and Marth tried to grab her hand so she wouldn't hit him. He gave her lots of love and she gave barely any back. Ike went to Sammy and grabbed her chin. Sammy and Zelda ignored their attempts to snap them out of the bran-washing. Ike and Marth hit Sammy hard on accident and she hit a wall. She snapped out of it and got her memory back. She tried to snap Zelda out of it, but Zelda hit her and still fought. Ike thought Sammy was still evil and hid behind an evil Zelda and looked around her to see if Sammy was coming. She came and he prepared to fight. He soon relized she was good. He grabbed her hand and she blushed. Marth still tried to get Zelda snapped out of it. He would try to help her if she fell and give her love neither worked.

Sammy told the guys of her plan,"I'm going to hit Zelli really hard in the head like you guys caused for me and the wall."

Ike and Marth apologized embarassly for doing that to Sammy. Sammy grabbed a bat and walked over to Zelda and hit her in the head. Zelda snapped out of being evil, but what about her memory?


	7. Chapter 7: Ch 15 to 17

Chapter Fifthteen: Remember?!

After Sammy hit Zelda she wasn't evil anymore, but she lost something very important...Her memory.

"Where am I?" said a very confused Zelda.

"Zelli, are you alright?" Sammy said as she hugged her best friend.

Zelda looked at Marth and Ike and asked Sammy who they were.

"What you mean you can't remember who they are?!" Sammy said in shock.

"No...I can't remember. All I can remember is you Sammy Wammy." said Zelda looking around seeing where she was.

Marth and Ike raced over to where Zelda and Sammy were standing.

"What is wrong with Zelda?" a very worried Marth asked.

"She has completely lost her memory." said Sammy helping Zelda to remember.

Ike looked at her and thought that maybe if she looked at her bracelet she would remember something.

"Zelda, do you remember where you got you bracelet?" said Ike hoping she would.

"Ummm... No... I am sorry I can't recall." said Zelda feeling like she is being searched.

Marth ran over to Zelda and gave her a hug.

"Please remeber please please please." said Marth almost crying.

Zelda blushed a lot as he hugged her. She couldn't stop, she didn't want him to let her go. Even though she couldn't remember she still had a feeling she knew them and was in love.

Chapter Sixteen: Memories and MUCH more

Zelda finally let go and then she ran. The guys chased her.

"SAMMY! HELP!" , said a terrified Zelda.

Sammy said,"Guys stop! She doesn't remember you and your freaking her out. Let's just try to get her to remember with different things. Let's introduce everyone."

The guys agreed.

"Zelli come here!" Sammy yelled.

Zelda came.

"Zelli, this is Marth.", said Sammy.

Zelda and Sammy looked at Marth.

"Marth, this is Zelda",said Sammy.

Over to Ike they went.

"Zelli this is Ike.",said Sammy.

Sammy also said,"Ike this is Zelda.".

Zelda said,"Hi..." to both of the guys and everyone went aboard the boat to go home.

Zelda went to the end of the boat and took Sammy with her.

Zelda whispered,"Hey, Sammy, do you...think...Marth...is cute?!" Zelda blushed.

Sammy said,"He's ok, but I think he likes you the best."

Zelda blushed more.

Sammy whispered,"I'll ask him what he thinks of you."

Zelda nodded.

Sammy walked over to Marth and said,"Hey Marth, what do you think of Zelli?"

Marth blushed and said,"I...I...I love her. I loved her since I first saw her."

Sammy said,"Awww.""Buh-bye now Marth",said Sammy.

Sammy whispered to Zelda after walking to her,"He LOVES you!!"

Zelda gasped and said,"Well he is cute...I'll go talk to him."

Zelda walked toward Marth and Sammy stood to the side. Ike stood near her. He put his arm around her.

Zelda said to Marth,"Um...Marth...I know...I don't...really remember...you...,but...will you...go...out with me?!"

Zelda was embarassed. Marth was shocked.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes and said,"Yes...I thought you would never ask."

They gave a light kiss to each other and stood near the side of the boat and watched the water.

"Aww...",said Sammy and Ike at the same time.

Chapter Seventeen: Who loves who?

Marth had very little feelings left for Sammy and Zelda had little feelings left for Ike. Ike somewhat liked Zelda and Sammy somewhat liked Marth, but Sammy and Ike love each other. Marth and Zelda were still looking at the water.

Zelda said,"I'll be back in a bit. I need to talk to Sammy."

Marth nodded. Zelda popped out of nowhere behind Sammy.

"Hey Sammy?", a curious Zelda said.

A surprised Sammy said,"Yeah?"

"Why don't you date Ike?", said Zelda.

"I'm not going to go find a boyfriend just because you have one.", said Sammy.

Zelda said,"Yeah I guess your right."

Sammy said,"So how's your memory?"

Zelda said,"I think it's all back...Mar must have broke the forgetfulness with his love..."

"That's good.",said a smiling Sammy.

Zelda said,"I got to go talk to Ike, I'll be right back."

Sammy said,"Okay."

Zelda said,"Ike? What do you think of Sammy?"

Ike said,"I don't know, I'm not all good with the romance."

Zelda, confused, said,"You seem like it."

Ike shook his head.

Zelda said,"Well tell me anyway."

Ike admitted,"Well she's nice, attractive, strong, and...I don't know. Do you want me to say she completes me? or something?"

Zelda said,"No,but I want to know. Do you like her?"

Ike honestly said,"Yes, a lot."

Zelda said,"Ok."

Zelda smiled and walked off.

"Sammy! Ike likes you! You need to complete him! Go ask him out.", said a happy Zelda.

Sammy blushed and said,"Wow, that's sweet, but I'm probably just too old for him."

Zelda said,"Well I'm 18, Marth's like 19, Ike's like 20, and your 23."

Sammy said,"See,I'm the oldest. Anyway...he probably wouldn't be able to handle my other identity and he wouldn't think I'm enough of a woman."

Zelda gave Sammy a look that said to quit making excuses. Zelda went back to Marth. Sammy stood at the other end of the boat.

Ike walked up to her and said,"Hi".

Sammy said,"Hi."

Ike put his arm around her and when she sadly tried to push it off she fell in the water. Ike jumped in after her. He grabbed her, even though she can swim, and brought her back on the boat. She thanked him. He put his arm around her again and she just dealt with it. Ike spun her around and stared in her eyes. He tried to kiss her, but she didn't allow it. She felt bad so after she ran away from him she ran back and in to his arms and they shared a romantic hug. Sammy walked off. Meanwhile...Zelda and Marth held hands, hugged, and looked into each others eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Ch 18 to 20

Chapter Eighteen: Where's Ike?

When they got to the port Ike ran off. Sammy didn't know where he went, because she lost track of him in a large group. She ran over to Zelda and Marth and begged for them to help find him.

"Sammy Wammy, don't worry. We'll get your honey bunny back." said Zelda with a smile.

Sammy did blush and started to mumble.

"He isn't my honey bunny..." said a very annoyed Sammy.

Zelda spun around and said, "good luck trying to fool people saying that!"

Of course when Zelda spun she tripped and Mar to the rescue... Like always he caught her in his arms. Zelda smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for catching me...again." said an embarrased Zelda.

"Alright let's go find Ike now!" said Sammy.

Zelda whipers to Marth, "She so loves him."

They set off for their search, but came up empty handed... Sammy went over and sat down alone.

"I feel so bad for Sammy Wammy." Zelda said sadly.

Mar hugged her and said, "Don't worry we'll find him and it'll make Sam happy again."

"I hope you are right." said Zelda.

The next day they set off to look for him again when they heard a weird noise in the woods.

"-Gasp-, that is Ike." said Sammy.

All three ran off to Ike only to find he is in a fight with Snake.

Chapter Ninteen: A Dangerous Encounter

"SNAKE!!",screamed an angry Sammy.

Ike and Snake heard Sammy and looked at her.

Snake said,"Sammy, you came back for me!"

Sammy gagged and screamed,"Leave him alone!!"

Zelda felt like she needed some humor and said,"Yeah! He's her honey bunny!"

Sammy blushed, Ike smiled, and Snake frowned.

"That's not okay with me Samu-",said an interupted Snake.

"It's Sam! My FRIENDS call me Sammy.",said an angry Sammy.

Marth whispered to Zelda,"Is Sam's real name Samantha or something."

Zelda whispered,"Sure,I mean...Yes."

Sammy angrily said,"Snake why are you fighting?"

Snake said,"Because I want revenge and most of all YOU!"

Sammy without thinking screamed,"I don't want YOU, I want IKE!!"

Sammy gasped. Ike was in shock.

Zelda giggled and said,"Honey bunny."

Snake punched Ike. Ike fell and Sammy gasped. Ike hit, punched, and kicked Snake. Snake caught Ike in his headlock and tried to suffocate him. Ike bit Snake's hand and cut Snake's thigh with his sword. Samus cheered.

Snake glared at Ike and said,"Without you, she'll want me."

Ike laughed at his stupid comment. Snake smacked Ike. Ike kicked Snake. All of a sudden the Smash Ball came floating around.

Marth said,"Ugh...sometimes I really hate that thing."

Zelda nodded. Sammy was too into the fight.

The Smash Ball got hit by both and Snake almost got it and said,"Sammy, you WILL love me with him gone!"

Snake almost had it and Sammy got it.

Sammy said,"You were saying?"

Snake said,"Well your second smash isn't powerful."

Sammy said,"True, but it means you can't use it."

Snake said,"So...you have to."

Sammy made a huge decision to use her Final Smash and expose that Zero-Suit Samus, or Sam/Sammy/Sammy Wammy, was Samus, the great bounty hunter. She used it and put her suit on. She built up power in her cannon and shot Snake. Snake went after her. A mysterious Sheik came up next to her. The guys saw Zelda change into Sheik. They looked like two guys, but were two women. They gave Snake cuts, bruises, and nose bleeds. Ike finished up and sent Snake running away in pain. The girls cheered and the guys stood still.

"Zelli, your...Sheik? I've heard a lot about you." Marth said.

Ike agreed and said,"Sam".

He was interupted.

"You may call me Sammy.", said Sammy.

Ike said,"Ok...Sammy, your SAMUS? The great bounty hunter?"

Samus nodded and said,"I'm sorry I had to lie about my identity."

Zelda nodded in agreement because she was sorry about lying too. The girls changed back. Marth was surprised, but he forgave and still loved her. Sheik changed into Zelda. Samus changed into Zero-Suit Samus and walked away because Ike seemed like he didn't love her. When Samus sat down, she began to cry.

Chapter Twenty:The big decision!

When Samus walked away Zelda knew something was wrong with her. Zelda walked over to see what was wrong.

"Sammy Wammy why are you crying." said a sad Zelda.

"It's like Ike doesn't like me anymore. I shouldn't have changed into Samus." said Samus.

Zelda leaned over and gave Samus a hug. When Ike saw Zelda give Samus a hug, he knew something was wrong with her. Earlier he wasn't paying attention to her when she walked away, because he was still in shock about her identity. Ike walked over to where Samus and Zelda were sitting.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Zelda.

"Sammy what's wrong?" said a worried Ike.

Samus just turned and looked the other way. Ike thought about how he must of hurt her. He sat beside her and gave her a hug. He held her in his arms and wouldn't let her go. Samus didn't want him to let go of her. Now she knew she loved him and he loved her. She turned around and looked him in the eyes... Samus started to blush, but she didn't care she leaned in and kissed him. They both blushed and smiled.

"Awwwwww!" said a happy Zelda.

Mar saw how she reacted and turned her around and kissed her.

"Samus" said Ike, "Will you uh.. go out with me?"

Samus shot up and said, "YES!"

"Awww! Happy Endings are really beautiful." said Zelda in a cute voice.


	9. Chapter 9: Ch 21 to 25

Chapter Twenty-One: Together Forever?

Marth and Zelda, Ike and Samus, have all been dating awhile. Zelda and Marth went on a date. They had such a nice, wonderful date. They went to the beach afterwards. See Zelda was a princess and Marth was a prince. They would rule different kingdoms. They don't care though. Anyway, Marth held Zelda's hand and walked with her.

He softly said,"Hey Zells?"

Zelda replied,"Yes Mar?"

He got down on one knee and said,"Zelda, Will you marry me?!"

Zelda was so happy and excited she almost passed out.

She screeched,"Yes! Yes! I will!"

Marth put a ring on Zelda's hand and they shared a sweet kiss. Ike and Samus who were hiding ran out and congradulated the couple.

Samus gave her best friend a big hug and said,"Congrats Zelli Welli!!"

Zelda said,"Thanks, Sammy Wammy!"

Even though Marth was 20 and Zelda was 19 they would get married. After awhile they started to plan the wedding.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Before The Wedding

Samus helped Zelda put on her wedding dress.

Samus said,"I can't believe your getting married, Zelli."

Zelda started to tear up,"I know! I'm so...happy!"

The two girls hugged. Marth and Ike were getting ready.

Joking Ike said,"Wow buddy! Your finally growing up."

Marth joked and said,"Well Ike, why aren't you married?"

Ike stood in place. Ike made up an excuse to Marth's joke.

Ike said,"Well...um...I don't...know...I'm...not...sure"

Marth relized Ike was taking this seriously.

Marth said,"Ike? Do you want to be?"

Ike said,"I'm not sure, yes and no, maybe, I don't know...I have no idea if I'm ready or if she's ready, I would like to be, but then I'm not sure if I would like it."

Marth relized that Ike couldn't make what he said come out the right way.

Marth said,"I understand, just don't worry about it. I was joking."

Ike didn't stop thinking about.

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wedding

Zelda walked down the aisle to see all her friends and family. She saw Marth looking at her. She smiled and continued. Samus was her maid of honor. Ike was Marth's best man. Samus smiled at Ike. Ike smiled back. Zelda got up there and handed her bouquet to Samus to hold.

Samus said,"Good luck Zelli."

Zelda nodded. The preacher spoke his words.

Marth said,"I do."

Zelda said,"I do."

The preacher said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Marth did what he was told. He grabbed Zelda and kissed her. Zelda kissed back. They had their party. Zelda threw her bouquet. Guess who caught it? Samus! Ike stared at Samus when she caught it. He was still thinking about what Marth and Ike were talking about. Zelda and Marth waved bye and went on their honeymoon.

Chapter Twenty-Four: After The Wedding

Zelda and Marth went on their honeymoon. They went to a nice beach for their honeymoon. They stayed for a litte bit. They had lot's of fun at the beach. While they were gone, Ike and Samus were alone.

Samus said,"Ike...we are now alone."

Ike said,"Yep, no Mar or Zel."

Samus gave Ike a hug.

Samus said,"I love you!"

Ike said,"I love you,too."

Ike curiously said,"You know how you caught the bouquet?"

Samus nodded.

"Do you believe you'll be the next one to get married or do you not believe in that traditional theory?", Ike questioned.

"I don't believe it, but it's fun to play along with it, though.",Samus answered.

Ike said,"Okay..."

Samus gave Ike a kiss on the cheek and said,"Even if someone there married before me, I wouldn't care, so don't worry."

Ike did.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Welcome Home!

Zelda and Marth were welcomed by their best friends, Samus and Ike. Samus hugged Zelda.

Zelda said,"Sammy, I missed you!"

Samus said,"I missed you two Zelli!"

Marth and Ike were catching up as well.

Ike whispered to Marth,"I don't know if I would want to get married or not."

Marth whispered back,"I told you not to worry about it."

Ike said,"I can't help it."

Marth said,"Just because I got married, doesn't mean you have to".

Ike nodded. Everyone went inside.


	10. Chapter 10: Ch 26 & 27

Chapter Twenty-Six: Confusion

Ike got a call from home. He was asked to go help battle. Ike agreed because he wanted sometime to think. Also, battling is what he's good at. He had to tell Samus. If he didn't she would be angry.

Ike said,"Sammy, sweetheart, I have to go home."

Samus didn't believe him.

Samus said,"What?!"

Ike said,"I have to go help battle. I was called today and asked to help. I said yes."

Samus screamed,"WHAT?! Could you say NO!?"

Ike relized what he had done and said,"Yes..."

Samus said,"WHY?!"

Ike said,"Well with Marth and Zelda getting married, I got confused on if I would want that. I do, but I have some negative feelings holding me down."

Samus started to cry,"So? You don't have to marry me RIGHT NOW!"

Ike put his arm around her and said,"I need sometime to think and this will help me get away from the confusion."

Samus said,"Whatever."

Ike said,"I'm not leaving you!"

Samus said,"But you are leaving."

Ike said,"Sam-".

Ike was cut off.

Samus said,"Just go!"

Ike left and Samus told Mar and Zelli.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Plan

"Since Mar and me are now married, we will be King and Queen of Mar's Kingdom.",Zelda said.

Marth nodded.

"We are going to let you rule Hyrule, Sammy.",said Zelda.

"You don't have to be a princess or queen,but we could use your help.",Zelda added on.

Samus said,"Wow, thank you guys."

Marth and Zelda said together,"Your welcome!".

Zelda said,"We all can live at Marth's castle."

Everyone nodded.


	11. Chapter 11: Ch 28 to 30

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Two years later...

Ike came back being 23 years old and had his mind straight. Samus was 25, Zelda was 21, and Marth was 22. Ike looked for everyone. He learned that they were at Marth's castle. Ike went there and found everyone. He knocked on the door of the castle to be let in by a guard, but thrown out by Marth.

Ike screamed,"Marth! Let me in!"

Marth said,"No! You broke Sam's heart!"

Ike said,"I didn't mean to...can I see her?"

Marth said,"Sure, if you tell me what you were thinking!"

Ike said," I was asked to go and I figured I could get the wedding issue straight."

"Did you?" said an angry Marth.

Ike nodded. Samus walked by and saw Ike. She ran off and Ike ran after her. Marth tried to catch him. Zelda tried to catch Marth. Ike caught Samus in her room and locked it so no one could get in.

Ike said to Samus,"Sam...I love you! Don't be hurt. I didn't leave you, I left confusion. Please understand!"

Samus said,"I'm sorry..."

She walked to the other side of the room. He followed and put her in his arms. She stayed.

Ike said,"Sweetie, I was asked to do that and I needed some time to think. I didn't leave you. I just couldn't figure out what I wanted..."

Samus started to understand.

Samus said,"Ike, you should've just talked to me. You were gone for TWO years. I missed you so much. I need you here."

Ike understood and said,"I'm so sorry. I am here now and I have my head straight."

Samus said,"So what do you want."

Ike replied,"I want YOU! I don't care if we are married or not. Whatever you want. I'm ready when you are."

Samus started to hug him. She put her hand on his hand and he pulled it away. Samus looked and it was bleeding. Samus cleaned it up and bandaged it. She kissed it better, then she kissed him.

Samus said,"Don't leave me ever again!"

Ike said,"I promise."

Samus said,"I'm also ready when you are..."

Ike said," I thought you would say that."

Marth and Zelda were outside of the door and listened in and peaked in. Ike got on one knee and proposed.

Ike said,"Samus, will you marry me?"

Samus said,"Yes!"

They kissed. Zelda and Marth ran in and gave them congrats.

Zelda hugged Samus and said,"My wittle Sammy Wammy's gettin married!"

Samus laughed.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Another Wedding

Zelda helped Samus into her dress. Marth helped Ike get ready. Samus walked down the aisle and smiled at Ike. When she got up there she handed her bouquet to Zelda, her maid of honor. Zelda smiled at Marth, Ike's best man. The preacher said his words.

Ike said,"I do."

Samus said,"I do."

The preacher said,"You may now kiss the bride."

Ike did what he was told. He grabbed Samus and picked her up off her feet and gave her a kiss.

Zelda said,"Awww..."

Marth smiled. Samus through her bouquet and Peach caught it. Peach smiled at Mario. Mario blushed. Samus and Ike went on their honeymoon and came back later. They had fun.

Chapter Thirty: The End

After awhile, Zelda came over and sat with Samus on the couch. Marth came and sat on the other side of Zelda. Marth kissed Zelda. Ike walked up and kissed Samus. Guess what Zelda was holding? Her baby. It's name is Sheik. They named it after Zelda's alter ego. Samus wasn't holding a baby, but she had one coming on the way. Zelda smiled at her baby and then at Marth. Samus and Ike smiled at Zelda's baby and then at the fact that they were having a baby. They smiled at each other.

"Hey Sammy Wammy...who would have thought that the day we met at that tournament, we would end like this." said a smiling Zelda.

Samus, also smiling, said,"I know, isn't it wonderful?!"

Zelda nodded and said,"Yes it is."

Samus giggled and said,"Zelli Welli is all grown up."

The End


End file.
